Uncharted
by LittleMissTofu
Summary: *Case:A congressman's daughter is abducted by a serial killer in Texas. Can the team find her before she becomes the 4th victim?* Rebecca Dennison never planned on feeling this way. FBI profilers don't fall for their teammates.Eventual Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is both my first Criminal Minds fic and my first story on FF. So it's a double whammy! :) Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.**

**This is set between seasons 1 and 2, during that 4 month-ish time when Elle is gone and will move on from there. I'll be doing episodes and original cases, I'm hoping to keep it fairly balanced but we'll see. This is suppose to be eventual Reid/OC, the journey there is somewhat mapped out in my head but again we'll see how it goes. Names are fictional and I really know nothing about the real families of Texan politicians or the politicians themselves. Also, I am in LOVE with Reid's hair this season. Boy looks good, am I right? Anywhozzles, enough of my ramblings. :)**

It was about 3:00 am and Rebecca Dennison was fast asleep in the bedroom of her apartment. She was sprawled across the expanse of her queen mattress; her face buried into one of her many pillows. Oblivious to the world around her as she snored away in a deep sleep. Her father always used to tell her she slept like she was dead. Apparently she had been impossible to wake up as a child. That was different now. Now she had a job that made this deep, blissful sleep hard to come by.

Suddenly, the cell phone on the nightstand lit up as it began to ring and vibrate. For a moment there was no reaction from the sleeping figure on the bed, but then with a groan the young woman picked her head up and fumbled for the offending device.

It took a few moments to locate it, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh. Who the hell was calling her? And why was the damn volume on the phone so loud?

After knocking a tube of lip balm and a picture frame off the nightstand, she grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Dennison," she answered groggily.

"_Agent Dennison," _The voice on the other end greeted."_Agent Hotchner wants your team to report back to the BAU for an emergency briefing on a case."_

Rebecca blinked towards the clock on her bedside table, only to realize she wasn't wearing her contact lenses.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"_Uh, it's 3:09 ma'am."_

"Fabulous," she grumbled in response. "I'll be right in."

And with that she hung up the phone, tossing it back on the nightstand before she threw the covers off her body with a heavy sigh. She sat up, pulling her long, brown hair into a sloppy bun and secured it with an elastic tie that had been around her wrist.

With a sigh she then padded off to the bathroom to get ready to go back into the office.

* * *

"Good Morning Sunshine!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she walked past Morgan's desk and plopped her bag down by her own.

"You had better have some coffee ready for me if you plan to get away with being so perky, Morgan." The brunette muttered as she peeled of her coat.

The man just laughed as he walked over and placed a mug in her waiting hands. "Already on it," he replied with a smirk. "Wouldn't want you to get into one of your moods, now would we?"

Rebecca made a face, but gratefully took a sip out of the steaming mug. "Don't tease a sleep deprived woman with a gun before she's had her caffeine."

"Oh ho ho, someones feisty this morning."

"Why are you so chipper anyway?" The brunette asked curiously. "Did you have a hot date that ended with you getting lucky or something?"

Morgan broke into a wide grin, looking a little too much like a cat that had gotten into the cream. "Something like that. Something a lot like that."

Rebecca grimaced, "Yeah, I so don't want to know the details of your late night shenanigans."

"Hey, you asked."

Reid appeared in the room then and quickly made his way to his desk.

"Morning," He said as he passed his two colleagues.

"Hey," Rebecca greeted. "You're just the man I was looking for Reid."

The young genius looked over to her in confusion. "I am? For what?"

The brunette smiled, turning to grab something off her desk.

"For this," she said as she approached Reid's desk and plopped a stack of files down on it. "Like I wouldn't notice that you slipped me five of your files Reid?"

He broke into a small grin, "It was worth a shot."

Just as Rebecca was about to reply Agent Hotchner approached. "Briefing Room, five minutes," he instructed before he was off again.

"Either of you know what's going on?" Rebecca asked, looking between the boys.

"It's almost 4:30 in the morning, nothing good," Morgan offered before he began to make his way to the briefing room.

"No kidding." Rebecca agreed. She then turned to Reid. "Shall we?"

The boy genius replied with a nod and followed the brunette towards the briefing room.

Rebecca took a seat next to Morgan when she made it into the room and within moments of getting settled in her chair Hotch rushed in room closely followed by JJ.

"Evelynn Wynn, the daughter of Everett Wynn, a Congressman from Texas, was abducted early this evening." Hotch announced. "The local police have reason to believe she may have been abducted by a possible serial killer in the Fort Worth area."

JJ began passing out files to Morgan, Rebecca, Gideon, and Reid. "Evelynn Wynn was abducted from her home, access was gained by breaking in through the back door, alarm system was deactivated."

"How are the police connecting this to their serial killer?" Morgan asked.

"The first three victims were all abducted from their homes, their alarm systems had been overridden, and the left behind at the scene is the victim's hair," JJ explained. "It seems the unsub takes the time to cut the victim's hair before taking her."

She brought up photographs on the screen of the three prior victims. "All of the woman are in their mid twenties and have similar body types."

Rebecca cocked her head slightly, looking at the photos. "The victim's are all wearing the same outfit." She commented. "Their hair colors and styles look exactly the same too." Each woman had short, fiery red hair.

"Modeling them after someone?" Reid asked.

JJ nodded. "That's the theory the local PD is running with. They also found Evelynn Wynn's hair at her home."

The blonde brought up another set of photos, "All three bodies were left near high traffic areas. Two of the women, Jessica Lewis and Tanya Williams, were found in the same city park on the side of jogging paths. The third victim, Allison Saunders was found on the Wesleyan University campus."

"Autopsy places the victim's time of death at approximately 72 hours after they were abducted," Gideon read from the file.

"Which is why we are heading to Fort Worth immediately," Hotch said. "I want everyone ready to leave in 15 minutes; we'll cover the rest of the case details on the jet."

* * *

Reid, Morgan, and Rebecca had returned to the bullpen to get make sure they would have everything they needed for the trip to Texas. They hurried in silence for the most part, until Rebecca looked up from stuffing a Sudoku book in her bag to find Morgan looking at Elle's vacant desk. Her absence was something the whole team still worried about.

He glanced at her when he noticed her eyes were on him. "You talk to her lately?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, the day before yesterday actually. She sounded like she was doing good, ready to get back to work I think."

"It's only been a month since she was in the hospital," Reid piped in.

Rebecca shrugged, "Sometimes working is better than sitting at home thinking about it."

"Not like she's the kind of woman that lets a thing like that slow her down," Morgan said with a grin.

"No kidding," Rebecca agreed.

JJ appeared then, "Hey guys, Hotch says we're leaving for the plane in five minutes."

Rebecca downed the rest of her coffee, "I've already got the feeling that this is going to be a really long day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Special thanks to my very 1st reviewer, Yana! I don't think you sound morbid at all. But that opinion comes from a girl who's top 5 favorite tv shows have to do with crime and other not so nice aspects of humanity, so I may not be a very good judge of that. :) And I saw that some of you added this story to your alert lists, good to have you on board!**

JJ couldn't help the frown the worked its way onto her face as she stared down at the photos of the victims. All three women, their throats viciously slashed, looking eerily too identical. All the way down to the color of lipstick they were wearing. These were images that were likely to hunt her for a while.

She looked up at the rest of the team: across the table were Hotch and Reid. The latter was quickly skimming the police reports in his usual speedy manner. Rebecca was standing behind Reid's chair. Her elbows resting on the back as she looked at some of the photos. Gideon sat on the sofa. His glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read through the file. They all looked so unfazed by the gruesome images and grisly detailed reports that they saw on a daily basis. Sometimes JJ wondered how they did it.

"Do we know of any connections between the victims?" Morgan asked as he flipped through the file in front of him.

JJ looked to the man sitting beside her and shook her head. "Other than the fact that they are all residents of the Fort Worth area, the local police haven't found anything yet."

"We'll have Garcia check into right away," Hotch said from his spot across the table from Morgan. "There might be something they missed, we need to find out all we can as fast as we can if we want to find Evelynn Wynn alive."

"The media is going to be all over this case, she's a pretty high profile victim." Morgan observed.

"I'll handle the press as best I can. The detective I spoke to on the phone said news teams are already swarming the police station," JJ explained. "So far they've been able to keep most of the details under wraps; the media doesn't know Evelynn's abduction is connected to the other three victims."

"Good," Hotch nodded. "Hopefully we can also keep Congressman Wynn from releasing any details to the public as well."

"He enters their homes, no signs of forced entry or a struggle." Rebecca observed, holding up a photo of the second victim, Tanya Williams' home.

"Maybe the victims know the unsub and they let him in?" Reid suggested.

"Or he uses a weapon. The threat of a gun is likely to keep them from fighting back." Morgan pointed out.

"Right, but he cuts their hair while he is at the scene. I'm guessing his hands are too busy doing that to hold a gun, so he is either threatening enough that he keeps control without it or he subdues the women somehow," Rebecca continued.

"Ok, I have to ask," JJ interjected. "Why does he cut their hair while he's still in their homes?"

"Maybe he gets some sort of release by doing it," Morgan replied.

JJ paused for a moment, looking a little unnerved. "I'm sorry?"

"Trichophilia. Sexual arousal from watching, touching, or even cutting human hair," Reid clarified. "One studied done found that almost seven percent of the sample group had some sort of sexual attraction to hair and it's not limited to hair found on the head."

Rebecca frowned, "I'm normally amused by the sort of random facts you know Reid, but that last little tidbit of knowledge was something you could have kept to yourself."

Morgan chuckled lightly as Reid looked at Rebecca and Morgan in confusion.

"What?" The boy genius asked. "It was part of a psychological study done on the prevalence of fetishes."

Rebecca just shook her head, "I think you're totally missing the point I'm trying to make Reid."

"But cutting the hair is also part of the process for changing the victim's appearance," Hotch interrupted, trying to get the discussion back on track. "So a fetish may have nothing to do with it."

"Why does he take the time to change their appearance when he kills them so quickly?" Gideon asked from his spot on the sofa, he hardly even looked up from his file. "It's meticulous. Everything down to the makeup and jewelry is identical. Why take all that effort and spend almost no time with them?"

"Maybe they can't give him what he's after," Morgan offered, leaning back in his chair and tossing his copy of the file on the table. "He can't get what he is looking for even after changing their hair and clothes, so he kills them."

"Or maybe that's all the time he really needs with them," Rebecca thought aloud. "Maybe it's the process of making them over that he derives his satisfaction from. When it's over he really has nothing left."

"We need to know who she is," Gideon said, tapping a photograph of Jessica Lewis, the first victim, at the dump site. "Whoever this unsub is modeling these women after, we need to know who she is. She's our best bet of finding the unsub. And more importantly our best bet of finding Evelynn Wynn alive."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "We need to work quickly, we only have about 2 ½ days to find her if the unsub sticks to his time-line. When we land I want Morgan and Rebecca to head to Evelynn Wynn's home. Go over the scene; see if there is anything we can use to find her."

"Sure thing boss," Rebecca said with a nod.

"JJ, I need you at the police station right away, we need to keep the press from getting wind of the three prior victims," Hotch continued. "Reid why do go with her, start working on finding any connections between the victims. Get a hold of Garcia and have her start working on that too. Gideon, you're with me. Congressman Wynn has always requested to speak with us at his office."

Gideon nodded, "After that I'd like to work victimology with Reid. The unsub's plan is well organized and obviously well practiced. There may be more than 3 prior victims."

"I agree. We'll have Garcia look up any cases with similar circumstances."

"I'll call her as soon as we land," JJ said.

* * *

Rebecca found herself sitting in the passenger seat of a large, black SUV sometime later. She had been at the BAU a little over a year now and she was still surprised by the fleet of identical black SUVs wherever the team happened to travel to. She honestly wondered sometimes if it was some sort of regulation that all vehicles that may be, by some chance, used by FBI agents had to be identical in make and model.

Maybe that was a weird thing to wonder about? Yeah, it probably was.

Then again, Reid just rattled off some statistics about sexual fetishes on the plane. And while that may be handy in their line of work, some of things he had memorized in that genius head of his? They were unusual. Like last week he told her that about 7 percent of Americans don't know the first nine words of the American national anthem, but they knew the first seven of the Canadian national anthem. She wasn't even sure where he read that kind of information. Or why.

It was on oddly endearing quality though. She certainly learned something knew every day when she came into work.

"What do you think Denny?" Morgan asked from his place behind the wheel.

"That Texas in the summer is way too hot for my liking."

Morgan grinned, "I meant about the case."

Rebecca grinned too, "Yeah, I figured." She relented. Her expression grew more serious and she glanced out the passenger side window. "From what we know right now? I think Gideon is right; there are probably more victims that we don't know about. The unsub seems pretty practiced in his routine. The slashes to the victim's throat? They're deep. No signs of hesitation. He probably had practice before he even abducted Jessica Lewis. Finding those other possible victims might help us find Evelynn."

"If there are other victims Garcia will find them."

"The sooner the better for Evelynn's sake. We're racing the clock here."

As they rounded a corner, Rebecca knew they were almost to the house where Evelynn lived with her roommate. Police cars lined both sides of the street near the center of the block, as well as a van for the forensics team. Morgan parked the SUV across the street from a yellow brick, tudor style home that's yard was currently surrounded by a bright yellow line of crime scene tape.

The brunette exited the vehicle, surprised that even though it was only about 8:00 am, it had to already be at least 70 degrees. The weather report she had heard on the drive over forecasted the high to be almost 100 degrees today. She sighed heavily. Rebecca and high temperatures didn't mix well. Sweat just tended to accumulate where it really didn't need to accumulate.

She followed Morgan up to the crime scene tape, where he flashed his credentials to a younger looking officer. Said officer then lifted up the crime scene tape high enough for the two of them to duck under.

Rebecca took a moment to look around. The lawn was well kept and some well maintained flowers lined the pathway to the front door. The house itself looked pretty nice for the pair of girls to be living in. Rebecca had read in the case file that both Evelynn and her roommate Cathy were grad students at TCU. It was certainly nicer then anything she could have even dreamed of living in while in college. Heck, it was even much nicer than were she lived currently.

"Nice place," Morgan commented over his shoulder as if he had read her mind.

A blonde woman walked out the front door then and stood on the front porch for a moment with her hands resting on her hips. Her eyes landed on Morgan and Rebecca as her eyes surveyed the yard. She stepped off the porch then and made her way over to them.

"You must be the FBI," She said as she came to a stop in front of them. "I'm Detective Ann Woda." She held her hand out for the pair to shake.

"SSA Derek Morgan," Morgan replied as he took the detective hand. "And this is SSA Rebecca Dennison."

Detective Woda shook Rebecca's hand as well. "I'm glad you're here, we could kind of use your team's expertise."

"Anything we can do to help," Morgan continued. "Is forensics done with the scene?"

"For the most part," Woda nodded. "I'm guessing you two would like to take a look around the house?"

The pair of agents nodded.

"Detective!" one of the many officers called from across the lawn, waving Woda over.

"You'll have to excuse me," Woda explained with a sigh. "The press is a nightmare, we've been trying to keep them behind the barricades but they keep giving us trouble."

She pointed down the street where a line of barricades were set up. A large crowd of news crews, all trying to get as close as possible, were standing on the other side.

"If you need anything just come and find me," the detective then hurried off to take care of whatever issue had arisen while she had been talking to Morgan and Rebecca.

The interior of the home seemed to be in order. Besides the crime scene technicians walking around there was nothing out of place to indicate that a crime had been committed. Morgan looked around the entry way, but as with the three previous victims, there didn't seem to be any signs of forced entry or an ensuing struggle.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Rebecca said as she pointed to the staircase. "The initial report said that Evelynn's roommate found her hair in the upstairs bathroom."

"I'll be up in a minute," Morgan murmured as he took a closer look at the security panel on the wall.

"Sure."

* * *

The large bathroom was tidy, except for the pile of dark brown hair in the middle of the floor. It seemed he didn't leave any sort of trace except for that discarded hair. Rebecca looked around and spotted a cushioned topped stool sitting next the vanity on the other side of the room.

"We found what we think may be clippings of the victim's hair on the upholstery of that stool," the female technician that was currently photographing the room said.

"He had her sit on it while he cut her hair?" Rebecca mused, going over to take a closer look at the stool. "Any prints?"

"A few," the technician replied as she headed over to the tub that was situated in the corner. "But at far as we can tell they all came from the victim and her roommate."

Rebecca nodded. She didn't really think the unsub would leave prints anyway, he seemed to well organized for that.

"Huh," the tech said as she squatted down by the side of the tub.

Rebecca looked over shoulder to find the woman staring at something on the floor, so she made her way over.

"What is it?" She asked, squatting down beside the technician.

"There's a drop of red here on the floor," the tech replied, pointing to the spot before she took a photo.

Rebecca leaned in closer to get a better look. "It doesn't look like blood," she observed.

"No, it doesn't."

The tech then reached into a pocket of the crime scene vest she was wearing and pulled out a swab. She dipped it into the red substance and brought it back up to eye level where both she and Rebecca scrutinized the patch of red.

After a moment the technician brought the swab to her nose and took a quick sniff.

"I think it might be hair dye."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter 3!**

**Shout outs to: my two lovely, new reviewers, Second Star On The Left(Niamh), I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! and FredsForeverFanGirl, your review made me giggle, because while I was typing SSA that same thought struck me! AND to the darlings that have added this story to their favorite and alert lists! :D**

"Not just any hair dye, red hair dye," Rebecca said as she stood up.

She inspected the tub and surrounding tile, but there didn't seem to be any other traces of the dye. They knew that the unsub had been dying the hair of the victims, but they didn't know he was doing it while he was still in their home. That meant he was spending a lot more time there than they originally thought. Thinking back, she couldn't recall any of the police reports mentioning any traces of hair dye being found at the other three victims' homes. So this was new, maybe the unsub made a little mistake in his routine.

Sure, maybe Evelynn or her roommate had recently colored their hair, but that seemed pretty coincidental. The roommates' home was neat and the bathroom was impeccably clean so the drop of dye in front of the bath tub was certainly out of place.

Rebecca's mind went to work. She moved toward the middle of the room, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she went over what she knew.

So, he cut and dyed the victim's hair while he was still in their home.

That was risky. Evelynn, as well as two of the prior victims, lived with another person. Only the 3rd victim, Allison Saunders, lived alone.

What if one of those people had come home? The unsub would have been interrupted. Why would he risk that? Maybe he knew their schedules? Maybe he just didn't care if he was risking getting caught?

Rebecca glanced back over at the tech; who had bagged the swab of possible hair dye and was quickly jotting something down in her notes on the scene. After a moment, the tech looked up at the profiler.

"I'll get this to the lab," she stated, holding up the swab. "They'll confirm if its hair dye."

Rebecca nodded. "Could you have them send the results of the chemical analysis to our technical analyst at the BAU? Maybe we can trace the source of the dye."

"There isn't much variance between the chemicals in hair dye," the tech said.

"There might be some differences in the amounts of color and developer in different types of dye," Rebecca pointed out. "It might not lead us to anything, but it could end up being useful."

The tech inclined her head in agreement, "We'll run those prints right away too. Anything that doesn't belong to the victim or roommate will get run through every database we have."

Morgan appeared in the doorway then.

"PD got into contact with the company that monitors Evelynn's security system," he began as soon as he spotted Rebecca. "The monitoring center looked up the recent history for this home's system."

"Ok," the brunette said. "Did they find anything interesting?"

The tech excused her self from the room; Morgan moving out of the door and into the room so she could pass.

"Evelynn's code was entered at around 5:00 pm last night," he reported. "Which is consistent with her routine, according to both statements by her roommate and records with the monitoring center."

"So, Evelynn returns home at 5:00, enters her code to disarm the system," Rebecca mused aloud. "Did she ever arm it again?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes she did. Right after she got home."

"But let me guess, her code was used again, later that evening?"

"At 7:05 pm, in fact. System wasn't armed again after that."

Rebecca processed that information for a moment before she waved Morgan over towards the tub.

"The forensic tech and I found something interesting in here too." She pointed to the spot on the floor where there was a smear left behind from the drop of dye. "There was a drop of red hair dye here in front of the tub.

"Unsub dyes the vic's hair here too," Morgan concluded, tossing Rebecca a sideways glance.

"So it would seem," she agreed. "If this is part of his usual routine, there was never evidence of it at the previous scenes. So this time, he may have slipped up."

"Maybe he was in a hurry this time, or nervous." Morgan offered. "He wasn't as careful."

"He must have had some idea who her father was. Higher profile victim had him on edge?"

"Or he was rushing because he knew the roommate would be coming home."

"True. Speaking of which, I'd like to talk with her about what happened when she got home last night."

"Detective Woda thought we'd like to ask her some questions," Morgan replied. "Roommate is downstairs."

* * *

Cathy Pitch looked like she had suffered a rough night and an equally rough morning. Considering the lanky blonde came home from work to discover her roommate missing last night and had now been part of the whirlwind of the following investigation, it was completely understandable.

She sat on a chair in the living room, her hands resting on her knees, which bounced up and down slightly in anxiousness.

"Here you go," Rebecca said, holding out a glass of water to the younger woman.

"Thank you," Cathy murmured, pushing her red framed glasses further up her nose before she took the glass. She took a small sip as Rebecca took a seat next to Morgan on the couch, which was placed facing the chair the blonde was currently sitting in.

"Cathy," Rebecca began. "I know you went over this with Detective Woda already but would you mind telling Agent Morgan and I what happened when you got home last night?"

Cathy nodded, "Of course, it's going to help you find Evelynn, right?"

It was Morgan's turn to nod, "Anything you can tell us about what you noticed when you came home will help. What time did you get here last night?"

"I think around 9:00," Cathy recalled. "I got out of work at about 8:45 and came straight here. Evie and I had a movie and margaritas night planned." She smiled lightly, before a frown slowly replaced it. "The door was unlocked when I got here."

"Is that unusual?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "We never leave the door unlocked, even when we're home. And even if it's during the day. Evie would never leave the door unlocked if she was here by herself." She looked down at the glass in her hands. "And I noticed that the security system wasn't armed when I went to punch in my code."

"Then what did you do?"

"I started to call for Evie, but then I went to the kitchen to get a knife, cause I wasn't sure if someone was in our house or not. I looked around downstairs and she wasn't down here so I went upstairs. I saw that the bathroom light was on so I went inside and I saw that there was hair all over the floor."

She paused for a few moments, recalling what had happened. "No one was in there, so I tried calling her cell phone and I could hear it start to ring downstairs. Her phone is practically attached to her; she wouldn't go anywhere and leave it. So, I called the police and locked myself in the bathroom until they got here."

Cathy began to tear up, "I should have been here. I was supposed to be home early last night but I got held up at work. Maybe if I had gotten home when I was suppose to…"

"Cathy, this isn't your fault," Rebecca said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. "You couldn't have known."

The blonde nodded slowly, "We've been friends since we roomed together freshman year of college. We were random roommates and we've lived together ever since."

Rebecca smiled lightly, "You two must be really close."

Cathy nodded again, "Best friends."

"What you told us helps a lot, Cathy," Morgan said. "The more we learn, the easier it is for us to find Evelynn."

"I just hope you find her before anything else happens to her."

* * *

Reid stood before a large whiteboard in one of the police department's conference rooms. He had covered the board with photos and information on each victim. With the information he had so far, he couldn't see any obvious connections between the four victims.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully; all of the victims were of similar heights and body proportions. Each had a rounder face and blue eyes. The unsub was definitely targeting them based on physical appearance.

The victims had different occupations, shopped at different stores, were part of different social circles, different gyms; so how did he chose them?

He glanced at his watch. It was already after 10:00. Evelynn Wynn had already been missing for over twelve hours.

Reid turned when he heard someone enter the room and spotted JJ making her way over to him.

"Hey," she greeted. "I just got off the phone with Hotch, apparently Congressman Wynn wants to have a press conference about his daughter's abduction. He and Gideon were able to convince him to hold off for now, but Hotch said that the congressman was very concerned about his image to the press and how this would look to his supporters."

"Ah, yes. His term is up next year," Spencer replied with a nod.

JJ sighed, "Nice thing to worry about when your only child is missing."

Spencer turned back to the board and JJ followed his gaze.

"Any luck so far?" she asked, hoping the team was making some headway.

"Not really," Spencer murmured before his hand flew to his pocket and he pulled out his phone.

He glanced at the caller ID momentarily before he answered.

"Hey Garcia, you're on speaker with JJ and I," he greeted the woman on the other end.

"Hello my lovelies!" came the enthusiastic response. "I have called bearing results to the latest request asked of my superior know how."

"What do you have for us Garcia?" JJ asked, grinning at the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I've been searching for any other possible victims and I have some possible hits for you," the analyst explained. "Now, I narrowed down the search using specifics of the abductions and murders as well as cross referencing that with any victim's matching the physical descriptions of your vics. I went back about ten years back and I've found eight potential victims."

Reid spoke up then, "Garcia, we're going to need you to-"

The analyst interrupted him, "Send over the information on the possible victims as soon as possible? Already on it, my darling," she said, you could almost feel her grinning through the phone. "I'm also running searches for any kind of connection the victims might have had at any point during their lives, if and when I find it, I'll call you. Garcia out."

"Was that Garcia?"

JJ and Reid turned to find Rebecca and Morgan making their way into the conference room, the latter having been the one inquiring about the technical analyst.

"Yeah," JJ replied. "She's found eight possible victims and is sending us the information for each of those cases. Did you find anything out at Evelynn Wynn's house?"

"We found red hair dye in Evelynn's bathroom," Rebecca answered. "I asked her roommate Cathy, and neither of them have recently dyed their hair."

"So the unsub is dying the victims' hair in their home?" JJ asked.

"Possibly, and if he is he's never left evidence of it until now," Morgan offered. "We also found that Evelynn's code for the security system had been used twice that night. Second time was around 7:00 pm and she never armed the system again after that."

"So it's possible she knew the unsub?" the blonde continued.

"Or the unsub knew her code," Reid pointed out.

Morgan sat down in one of the chairs around the table in the middle of the room. "Have we heard from Hotch and Gideon?"

"They've finished speaking with Congressman Wynn and are on their way to the station right now." JJ supplied before she gestured to the door. "I'm going to check on the information Garcia is having sent over."

She exited the room, leaving the three profilers to their own devices.

Rebecca glanced at the board for a few moments and then her gaze moved to the photos and case notes sitting on the table.

"I'm going to check on the coffee situation," the brunette announced to the boys. "Can't expect a girl to work without her caffeine fix."

She flashed them both a grin before setting off to find the break room and more importantly the coffee machine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! I am so very sorry for the delay in updating! The past two weeks have been hell with getting ready for midterm exams and projects, but now all exams have been taken and all of my projects have been turned in! I had to suffer a few horrible days at work but now I am on Spring Break! WOOT! As an apology for my tardiness, here is the longest chapter yet!**

**Special thanks and cookies to Second Star On The Left and You Cant Rush Science for their reviews on the last chapter! And love to all those who put this little project of mine on their Fav or Alert lists!**

**My little brother is going to be home on leave from the Army next week so I'm going to try to at least update one more time before that happens because then my life is going to turn into one of those military family reunion videos where everyone is balling and hugging in the middle of the airport. :) I've got everything for the remainder of this case and the beginning of the next one mostly ready to go, so hopefully my updating will be speedy!**

**And I'm sure you are all sick of me going on and on so, here is chapter 4!**

After successfully locating the break room, Rebecca got herself acquainted with the police department's coffee maker. After preparing herself a large, steaming mug of her favorite caffeinated beverage the brunette began making her way back to the conference room where Morgan and Reid were probably already discussing their theories on the case.

She blew on the liquid lightly before taking a rather large sip. She savored the coffee's warmth for a moment as it ran down her throat. A cup of coffee never failed to brighten her spirits. Maybe it was weird to enjoy a drink that much?

It probably was, she decided, but Rebecca came to the conclusion that she just didn't care.

She let her mind wandered back to the case; there were just so many unknowns that they needed to figure out. How was the unsub choosing his victims? How did he find them? The team still hadn't found a connection between Evelynn, Allison, Tanya, and Jessica. And if there were other victims before these four girls in Fort Worth, how were those girls connected to the later victims?

"Rebecca," came a male's voice from behind her. She recognized its owner before she even looked.

Sure enough, when she stopped to turn and look there was Hotch walking towards her; Gideon wasn't far behind him. They both looked slightly annoyed, meaning that their meeting with the Congressman had not gone well.

"Hey Hotch, Gideon," Rebecca greeted as she waited for them to catch up with her. "How was your meeting with the congressman?"

"He was your typical politician," Gideon replied, grimacing slightly. "More worried about his image than anything else."

"He sounds lovely," Rebecca murmured, mostly to her self, but she could tell by the small smirk that had appeared on Gideon's lips that he had heard her.

"Where is everyone?" Hotch asked as they stopped before her.

"We're set up in the conference room," Rebecca supplied, pointing in the direction of the room she had been headed to. "Garcia is sending us information she found on other possible victims."

"Good," Hotch said with a nod and he began moving toward the conference room. "Did you and Morgan find anything at Evelynn's home?"

Rebecca and Gideon followed after him. "A couple of things actually," the brunette informed him. "We think the unsub may be dying the victim's hair while he is still in their home with them."

Hotch glanced back at her," What makes you think that?"

"Red hair dye. We found it on the floor of Evelynn's bathroom."

"So he is spending a substantial amount of time in their homes," Hotch concluded.

"Some kind of compulsive ritual?' Gideon mused. "Otherwise why would he risk getting caught by Evelynn's roommate?"

"Maybe," Rebecca shrugged. "Making the victims over is obviously important to his routine."

Hotch nodded slightly and led the trio into the conference room, "What do we have so far Reid?" he asked the boy genius, who was currently making a note under Allison Saunders name.

"Not much," Reid said, turning to look at Hotch, Gideon, and Rebecca as they joined him and Morgan in the room. "Morgan just found in an interview transcript that Allison Sauders borrowed $1,500 from her employer about five weeks prior to her death."

"What did she borrow the money for?" Gideon asked as he moved closer to the board Reid was standing in front of.

"Her boss didn't ask, just said she was desperate for the money, so she lent it to her," Morgan interjected from his place at the table. "It could be entirely unrelated."

"Still worth looking into," Hotch said.

Reid spied Rebecca's mug of coffee as she took a seat across the table from Morgan.

"Isn't that your fourth cup today?" he asked the brunette curiously.

Rebecca glanced at the mug for a moment and shrugged lightly. "I think so," she agreed before taking another sip. "I think I can still manage another five or six before I start risking irregular heart beats."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Well, don't we have a high tolerance," he quipped.

Rebecca just suggestively wagged her own eyebrows in his direction and then turned to Reid with a grin, "Thanks for keeping the tally, Boy Wonder. Someone's got to keep track of my heart's risk of contracting prematurely, god knows I don't. I'd probably just keep drinking until it gave me a heart attack."

"Actually the risk of caffeine causing a heart attack is minimal without pre-existing heart conditions," Reid began. "Although caffeine does trick the pituitary gland into signaling the adrenal glands to produce adrenaline, so I suppose under the right conditions that -"

"Reid," Hotch interrupted what he assumed would have been a lengthy explanation from the young doctor.

"Right," Reid murmured. "Sorry."

"Did the congressman give you any useful information?" Morgan asked, leaning back in his chair and looking over in Hotch's direction.

"Only that he wants this situation resolved as soon as possible," Hotch replied, his expression growing somewhat bleak. "I got the impression from his behavior that he and his daughter aren't very close."

Rebecca frowned, "So basically dear old dad isn't going to helpful in finding his own daughter."

"Probably not," Hotch confirmed.

"We need to find out how the unsub picks these girls," Gideon stated from over by the whiteboard. "He studies their routines, it's not random. Some how these girls are connected."

"He has to be able to observe them," Morgan said. "He needs to see their physical appearance and decide if they match his preference."

"So, somewhere he can come into contact with women on a daily basis?" Rebecca offered.

"Maybe finding out why Allison Saunders borrowed that money might give us a clue," Reid suggested. "She worked at a daycare downtown; her boss said in the interview that she had been acting strange for a few weeks, but Allison never told her why."

Gideon took a look at the girl's file. "Her sister and brother in law live in Irving, that's only about a half hour from here, maybe they knew something about it."

Hotch was nodding in agreement when JJ came walking into the conference room.

"I got the information Garcia sent over about the other possible victims," she announced, holding up a stack of paper for the occupants of the room to see. "She found eight other woman that may be victims of our unsub. All in their mid-twenties, blue eyes. All of the cases are unsolved; oldest is from nine years ago."

The blonde held the stack out to Hotch, who took it and began flipping through its contents.

"Those are just summaries and a few reports," JJ continued. "I've already contacted the corresponding PDs and they are sending the actual files over."

"Excellent," Hotch said, before looking around at his team. "Rebecca, I want you to stay here with Reid and Gideon. The three of you should see if any of these other woman were killed by our unsub and if there is anyway to connect them to any of the more recent victims."

He handed the stack of paper to the brunette. "You can count on us," she said with a grin.

"Morgan why don't you and I see if we can pay a visit to Allison's sister," he continued. "Find out why Allison may have borrowed that money and if it has anything to do with her disappearance."

"Got it," Morgan nodded.

"JJ, see if you can help the others out and I need you to keep an eye on the congressman," Hotch said, turning to the blonde. "He is itching to have a press conference. Keep him and the media from getting too much information about the investigation."

"Sure," JJ agreed.

"He also mentioned that he was going to send one of his aids over to keep an eye on the FBI's progress. So keep on the look out for that." He added, before gesturing towards the door. "Morgan?"

The younger man nodded and got up from his chair. He moved around the table to follow Hotch, tugging on Rebecca's ponytail lightly on his way out.

The brunette threw him an annoyed look over her shoulder, to which he responded to with a playful grin as he walked out into the bustle of the police station.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes and began flipping through the papers in her hands briefly before she looked up at the whiteboard Reid had written all over. "I think we're going to need another board," she observed.

* * *

"Do you think the sister will be able to tell us anything that we can use to find Evelynn in time?" Morgan questioned Hotch as the pair made their out to the front of the police station, where on of the team's vehicles was parked.

"If they can give us some insight to what was going on in Allison's life before she disappeared, maybe it can help us find out how the unsub came in contact with her." Hotch replied, looking rather grim. "Hopefully, we can make a connection between the victims that leads us to the unsub before it's too late.'

Morgan walked up to the passenger side door. "They know the unsub somehow, they all met him at some point before he showed up on their doorstep." He explained, pulling the door open. "Where did they meet him that they trusted him enough to let him into their homes?"

"Maybe they didn't, maybe he used some kind of ruse to get inside." Hotch countered as he moved around the front of the SUV to get to the driver's side.

"Maybe," Morgan said as he slide into the passenger seat, waiting for Hotch to also take a seat inside the vehicle before he continued. "But from what her roommate told Rebecca and I, Evelynn seemed pretty cautious and careful about her security at home. I don't think she'd open the door to just anyone."

Hotch nodded, "That could be helpful if that's true. If all the girls met the unsub before he ever showed up at their homes it could make it easier to connect them to him." He started the vehicle and turned to look at Morgan. "Let's just hope what Allison's sister will be able to tell us can help us track him down."

* * *

Rebecca was looking up at the second white board the team had acquired for the conference room. They had now started the process of covering it with information on the eight possible victims. Eight other young woman from across the state of Texas that may have had their lives cut unbearably short by their unsub.

She sighed lightly, feeling torn. All of these cases were unsolved. If it turned out that these women had in fact been murdered by the unsub that knowledge would be able to at least bring some sort of closure to the victims' families; though it was hard to doom any of these young women to having been abducted and held captive by a serial killer.

The young brunette glanced to her right, where Gideon was standing at her side. He was also looking over the photos and information that had been put up on the board.

"Do you think he killed all of these women?" she asked the older profiler.

"No," Gideon said, glancing in her direction in return. "I think he may have killed some of these woman, but he isn't responsible for all of their deaths. Some of these cases don't fit his pattern."

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement and pointed to one of the photos posted on the board. "Right, like Sandy Klesmit. Her body was dumped in a high traffic public area, but she wasn't abducted from her home."

"Some of these woman were killed with too short of a time span between their deaths to have all been killed by our unsub," Reid spoke up from where he was seated at the table with JJ. "There wouldn't have been time for a cooling off period or for him to plan for a new victim."

"It's hard to determine who fits his pattern. Most of these woman haven't had their hair cut or dyed before they were killed." JJ observed.

"The most recent victim in this new group had her hair both cut and dyed, but she was killed on the other side of the state," Gideon pointed out. "Which is probably why a connection was never made between her and the victims here in Fort Worth."

"But that means his methods evolved," Rebecca said. "He now needs them to take on that look. What changed? Was he just not getting the thrill he needed from the kills before he started changing their appearance?"

"If that's the case, why would he start doing that?" JJ asked. "Who's appearance is he making them take on?"

"Someone who was important to the unsub," Gideon replied. "Someone who had a serious impact on making him who he is."

A knock on the door had the team members turning around and looking in its direction. Detective Woda was standing in the doorway with a uniformed officer waiting behind her. Both of them were holding a cardboard box.

"Howdy folks," the blonde detective greeted with a small smile. "I'm assuming these boxes from the Denton PD are for you." She moved into the room and set her box on top of the table.

"Yes, thank you," JJ said, also smiling. "It's the case information on one of our possible new victims."

The detective's face grew distressed, she and the officer stood at the table looking at the team. "You mean he may have killed more girls then the three here in Fort Worth?"

"Most likely," Reid answered. "The unsub is extremely organized, well practiced in his routine. He's probably had been killing for years before he ever showed up in Fort Worth."

The detective sighed, "So, what kind of guy are we looking for here?"

"White male, most likely in his late thirties to early forties. Intelligent, good people skills, but he is probably a bit of a loner." Rebecca began to describe.

"He's meticulous," Gideon continued. "Well organized. He kills because he derives some sort of satisfaction from it and while he didn't always change the victim's physical appearance it has now become almost a compulsion for him."

"So he needs them to look that way for him to get his thrill?" Woda asked.

"Not always, but now he does. Something changed," Rebecca said. "Maybe he wasn't get the pleasure from the murders that he was hoping for and he hoped changing their appearance would make that happen."

"The way the victims look is what he gets off on then?"

"Partially," Reid explained. "The kill itself is what gives him his satisfaction but the altering of the victim's hair color and style probably amplifies it. Like the unsub is modeling the victims to take the place of someone in his life."

"Right," Rebecca said. "And that part of his ritual is probably the most important thing to him now, it transforms the woman into who he wants to them to be."

Reid stood up suddenly and walked up to the board of the earlier victims. By the look that had spread across his face, his teammates knew he had just thought of something important.

"What is it Spence?" JJ asked, watching the young man stare at the board intently.

"What if she was his first victim?" He asked aloud.

"Who?" Woda questioned.

"Whoever the unsub is modeling these victims after," Reid went on. "His first kill, it was probably the most exciting. What if he's been spending all this time trying to get that feeling back."

"The first few victims don't have their hair changed, he doesn't start putting them in identical outfits until here in Fort Worth," Rebecca agreed. "He's trying to recreate that first murder because it was the one that gave him the greatest high."

Gideon nodded, "But he hasn't achieved it again yet. His cooling off periods are getting shorter." He explained. "He's getting more restless because he can't get it right."

"Then we need to find out who his first victim is right?" Woda asked looking between the team members. "That'll probably help lead us to him if we know where it all started?'

"Already on it," JJ said, picking up her cell phone and punching in Garcia's number.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch sat in Anita and Rodney Herbert's living room, looking across the coffee table at Allison Saunder's older sister and her husband.

"I told Allison that she was abandoning God's path," Anita said grimly. "I told her if she couldn't find her way back something bad would happen. I just didn't think she would be killed."

The petite brunette looked down at her lap as her husband placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"The two of us have been having a hard time adjusting to life without Allison," he explained. "It's been very hard for Anita."

"We are very sorry for your loss," Hotch said sincerely. "I know this may be hard but there is another girl missing who we think may have been abducted by the same man who took Allison. If you two could answer some questions for us, it might help us find the man who killed Allison before he has a chance to do it again."

"Of course," Rodney said with a nod.

"Were you and Allison close, Mrs. Herbert?" Morgan asked the brunette.

"Yes, of course we were," she choked out. "We were sisters."

"Did you know if anything may have been going on in her life before she was killed?" Morgan went on. "In an interview with the police, her employer said that she had been acting strange in the weeks that led up to her abduction, do you have any idea what might have been going on with her?"

Anita shook her head, "I talked to Allison the day before that maniac took her away, she was fine!"

"Her employer said that Allison borrowed $1,500 a few weeks before she was killed." Hotch said. "Do you know why she may have done that?"

"I don't know anything about that," Anita insisted. "My sister had been in trouble in the past, but she was trying to get better. I was hoping she'd realize that it was God's path that she needed to be on, that if she made amends with our lord she'd find peace. I don't think she'd be acting strangely and borrowing money from people she worked for, if she needed help she'd come to us or she'd turn to our church."

"When you say that Allison had been in trouble before, what do you mean?" Morgan questioned curiously.

Anita huffed, "Alcohol. Sex," She muttered. "Parading herself around like some sort of whore." The woman stiffen slightly and her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know why you need to come into my home and bring all this back up."

"Mrs. Herbert, we aren't here to upset you," Hotch began. "We'd just like to understa-"

Anita stood abruptly, sending the pair of profilers a particularly angry looking glare. "There is nothing to understand, agents. I told my sister that losing her way would only bring her trouble and I was right. Excuse me."

The woman then fled from the living room and down the hall that led to the rear of the house.

The three men remained sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments before Rodney spoke up.

"You'll have to excuse Anita, this has been a very difficult time for her." He said softly, before glancing over his shoulder to the hallway where his wife had sped off to. When he was certain she was gone he turned back to Morgan and Hotch.

"I may know what was going on with Allison before she died," he said lowly, leaning forward slightly toward the agents and causing an air of secrecy to descend upon the room. "I know why she needed that money, because she asked me for it first."

"Go on," Hotch pressed, leaning forward as well.

"You can see how my wife is; she is very firm in her beliefs. Which is why I couldn't give Allison the money, Anita would have found out what it was for and she would have went ballistic."

The man sighed heavily, "Anita and Allison's parents died when they were young, they are the only family each other has so I couldn't let that happen."

"What was happening with Allison, Mr. Herbert?" Morgan asked softly.

"Allison needed that money because she was getting an abortion." He confessed, looking down at his hands. "She called me, explaining how she wasn't ready to be a mother. The father was no where to be found and she had made up her mind. She couldn't support a child. She asked if she could borrow the money but I couldn't lend it to her."

Rodney sighed again and fell silent for a few moments to collect his thoughts. When he was ready he looked back at Morgan and Hotch. "I wanted to give her the money, but if Anita found it she would have disowned Allison. I asked her if there was anyone else she could get the money from and she said she'd try her boss."

"So, her boss lent her the money and she went through with it," Morgan said. "Do you know where she went?"

Rodney nodded, "Yeah, she told me. I told her I'd go with her, but she said it'd be best if I stayed here with Anita. She went to the Woman's Free Health Clinic on Newberry Lane in Fort Worth."

"Did she say anything else about what happened?" Hotch asked.

Rodney shrugged, "Not really, I asked her how she was going to get home when she was drugged up but she said they offered transportation to patients. She was a mess for a few weeks but she seemed to be dealing with it alright."

"And your wife doesn't know about any of this?" Hotch went on, glancing toward the hallway that Anita still hadn't returned from.

"No," Rodney replied. "And if it's alright, I'd prefer to keep it that way."

* * *

"Garcia is going to run a nationwide search for our first victim," JJ explained after she got off the phone with the tech. "I told her to match the victim's appearance to how the others are made over to look and I told her to search starting ten years ago and then move backwards."

"Good," Gideon said from where he was standing and looking through one of the boxes that had been brought over from Denton. He pulled out a few of the crime scene photos from the dump site and flipped through them.

"This one was definitely our unsub," he stated. "Everything is identical except for the clothes."

"We still need to find out how he is finding all of our victims," Rebecca said. She looked over her shoulder at Gideon from in front of the board.

"We will," the older profiler said, going back to the photos.

"He's comfortable here," Rebecca went on, turning back to the map that she was watching Reid work on. "He has never killed this many victims in one place before."

"So he must be familiar with the area?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded his head, "Very familiar, if he is comfortable enough to stay here for this many murders." He stuck a pin into the map over West Odessa, where one of the girls they believed he had killed had been abducted from.

"Maybe he used to live here," Rebecca offered. "You know, before he lost it and started traveling around the state, killing women. Maybe he grew up here."

"It's possible," Reid agreed.

Rebecca went to the table where the files were laid out, she was picking up Tanya Williams' file when her phone began to ring.

"What's up Morgan," She asked, bringing the phone to her ear. She began flipping through the file in her hands. "Did Allison's family give you guys any leads?"

Morgan said something on the other line that made the brunette pause in her page skimming. "Wait, what did you say?"

Morgan repeated what he had said on the other line as the other occupants of the room turned to look at Rebecca.

"On Newberry Lane?" she tried to clarify, her face growing serious as Morgan confirmed what she had heard. "Morgan, Tanya Williams' boyfriend used to work there."

* * *

**As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and let me know if there are any typos. A lack of sleep is making my brain work at sub par levels. :) -MissTofu**


	5. So, yeah

Not an update! :( But I do have explanations for my long absence.

My dear readers. I know, I know, it's been like 4 months since I last updated. I am so very sorry! The past 4 months have been exceedingly crazy for me. My grandmother has been in and out of the hospital and we found out that my aunt has cancer. So between my grandma's shaky health and the craziness that has been my aunt's whirlwind of cancer treatment including surgeries and some aggressive radiation my family life has been understandably taking up a large amount of my time.

On top of all of that, while I was moving recently I seem to have lost the jump drive that I kept all of my chapters, notes, outlines, etc. for this story on. So I am trying to rewrite everything based on what I have stored in my head. Which has been frustrating because it's hard to remember everything clearly after all the personal drama in my life.

But, fear not. As soon as I have the next couple of chapters to where I want them I will be updating. I haven't forgotten about this story or lost interest, I've just been super focused on what has been going on with my family. Both my aunt and my grandma seem to be doing much better at the moment, so I've been able to get back into the swing of things.

Hopefully, if all goes as I hope, I will have an update sometime next week.

In the next chapter of Uncharted:

The team connects the dots and is able to find the identity of our killer.

JJ has some not so nice words for a certain congressman.

Rebecca and Morgan get into a little trouble.

And Reid is adorable.

Thanks for bearing with me, lovelies! :D -MissTofu


End file.
